Life Sucks
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Mia, new found daughter of Alaric, gets dragged down into the every day Mystic drama. She wiggles her fingers to sparkle some chaos and twinkle some mischief. And by chance, clashes with the ever charming alluring eternal stud. HIATUS


**Life Sucks**

**Mia, new found daughter of Alaric, gets dragged down into the every day Mystic drama. She wiggles her fingers to sparkle some chaos and twinkle some mischief. And by chance, clashes with the ever charming alluring eternal stud. **

* * *

She shoved me out.

A bag was thrown at me and my eyes widened as I fumbled to catch it, grunting at the weight. The other bags were thrown at my feet, the door slammed shut with a big thud that echoed in the air. Then the tires shrieked as they span against the pavement in their haste. Dust rushed into the wind from the tire rubbing up against the ground. The car blared a deep horn and the window unrolled, her middle finger aiming towards me rudely.

Pursing my lips awkwardly as I stood there, my dirty white converse laces loose and flicked awkwardly onto the floor because I didn't have a chance to do them up from the alacrity she made me get ready. I swung the bag over my shoulder, staring after her as I frowned. She swerved the car around the corner, speeding away like her life depended on it.

Well, this was a bit of an over-reaction.

But this was every foster parents response I supposed, for me at least.

My converse covered feet scraped against the ground as I walked across the road, my legs swished from the material of my jeans and I sat down on the curb Indian style, chucking my bags beside me as I left my hands on my knees, hunching over and resting my propped up arms on my legs. My hair fell in my face as I read the piece of paper Kayla gave me- or well _threw_ in my face.

_Alaric Saltzman,_

_I thought I was ready for a kid, but if every kid is as much as a brat as this girl, then I'm **never** going to have one. **Ever.** The orphanage didn't want to take her back and at first I thought there was something wrong with them, but now I see that the weren't over-reacting._

_You're probably wondering why I'm dropping her off to you, as we've never met and you have no idea who I am or the girl on your doorstep. I did some research, whoever the hell you are, you're her father. Do you remember Elise and the bun in the oven she had, then she, as you know, gave her up for adoption._

_Mia keeps being sent back to the orphanage. And since they won't take her back and I don't want her with me, this is where you come in. She'll live with you for a few days and the social worker will come in and check on you. Mia already knows who you are and she has a birth certificate to prove you're her father._

_She's agreed to live with you since she has nowhere to go but beware, she's an angel. Trust me._

_Sorry to spring this on you, but I'm not looking after her after ._

_She's your problem now._

_Good luck, you're gonna need it._

_x_

I sat there for a moment, staring at the letter before I sighed, hanging my head in my hands. The piece of paper ruffled as it brushed the side of my face, it being clenched in my hand. I glanced behind me, my hair swishing around slightly as I looked at the apartment building. With a heavy sigh, I stood up and picked up my bags and walked towards the door. It had a buzzer on it. I looked at Alaric's address and pressed on his number.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding slightly tired.

"Um, hi." I answered and pursed my lips. "Alaric Saltzman? My name is Mia, can I come in and talk with you? It's uh- it's really important."

"Uh, sorry but I'm sort of in the middle of something. Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Actually it can't," if I wanted somewhere to sleep tonight, I was gonna need him to let me in today. "Look, it's to do with Elise Blackwell. From your old high school?"

He was quiet for a few moments and I thought that he wasn't going to let me in. I waited and sighed, leaning on the door when the buzzer suddenly droned in my ear and I quickly opened the door, dragging my bags inside. Now, I wasn't one of those girls that packed a lot of stuff, it wasn't even that much. It was mostly my art supplies and clothes, along with some books and films. Oh, and some certain... items.

I knocked on the door, shoving my hands into my ripped jeans as I scuffed my feet in the floor, looking down nervously as I licked my lips. I was about to meet my _father_ for Christ sake. The door opened and my heart skipped a beat as I gained courage to look up at the face of my father from under my fedora hat (Yes, I loved hats). My _real_ biological father.

He had longish sandy blonde hair and brown-hazel eyes along with a slight athletic body and looked in his mid 30's. His hair was ruffled and he looked tired. He sent me a slight awkward boyish smile, running a hand through his messy hair. "So, uh," he licked his lips, coughing a little to clear his throat. " So what can I help you with?"

"Um," I wasn't sure what to say, so I gave him the letter. He looked a little confused, but seemed to have an inquisitive trait as he took the letter and I watched as his eyes scanned the words and then I saw them widen in shock. He stayed looking at the letter before looking up at me, blanched and stunned.

"So, uh, _yeeaah..._" I stretched the word out, just to match the awkward situation. My hand reached up to rub the back of my neck and my eyes averted from his to look at my tattered all star jean converse's before I looked up at him again.

I wasn't sure what to call his expression. It was a little unfathomable. But I knew he was mostly confused, bewildered, perplexed, uncertain on what to do or say. Well, we were on the same page on that. I had never dealt with seeing a long lost relative of mine, especially my _father_.

Finally, after what seemed like centuries; he made the first move after staring at me, searching my face, probably for any indication that I was lying about this.

"You..." he cleared his throat, his eye brows furrowing as he stepped aside, opening the door. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." I gave a nod of my head, still nervous as I picked up my bags and came inside. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as I stepped over an empty bottle of alcohol. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, great. I finally find my real father only to find out he was an alcoholic.

"Sorry about the mess." He said as I placed my bags on the ground in an empty space. I turned around to see him still ruffling his hair, probably a nervous habit. "I wasn't really expecting-"

"A long lost daughter?" I asked, pursing my lips as I looked around.

"Actually, I was going to say '_guests_'," he corrected, I gave him a slight sheepish look for cutting him off. He gave a slight scoff with a disbelieving grin as he lifted his dark eyes to look at me. "But, uh, yeah, I wasn't really expecting a long lost daughter."

"Um. Do you want proof?" I asked him, already unzipping my grey cardigan to reach inside and took out the birth certificate. He took it anyway and allowed his eyes to scan it over.

"Oh!" He looked up at my exclamation. "There's also..." I patted my pockets before feeling a slight lump in my right jean pocket. I reached inside and slowly pulled out the silver locket that glinted as the sun that peaked in from the closed curtains shined on it. I held it up, Alaric's eyes widened.

"This." I continued, my voice slightly quiet.

Inside was a picture of he and my mother when they were kids. She was smiling at the camera, dark wavy hair framing her face with blue eyes sparkling with mirth and joy. Alaric was giving my mother a piggy back ride with a boyish sideways smile, hands underneath her knees as he held her up and her arms were around his neck. Chin resting on his shoulder as her beautiful blue eyes looked at the camera.

He took it, eyes gazing at the picture. I assumed he was remembering the good old times with my mother or something of the sort. He looked up at me, eyes flickering from left to right across my face, as if searching for something. Most likely resemblance.

"We can get a DNA test sorted out too." I offered as he gave it back.

"Just in case," he agreed, looking like he wanted more information to confirm I was really his daughter. But then he glanced around the messy apartment, boxes were still stacked around. Did he just move in? "In the mean time, there's a spare room for you to sleep in." He gestured towards the door on the left. But it's not really that big though, considering I wasn't expecting guests. I'll get you a blow-up bed for you to sleep on later."

"Or long lost daughters," I nodded with a slight humorless quirk of my lips. "That's fine Alaric." I responded and picked up my bags, walking towards it, I stopped and glanced back at him. He looked like he was still processing, clutching the letter in one hand and the other one was rubbing the back of his neck. He picked up a glass with a frown and took a little gulp.

"Alaric?" I asked, he glanced at me. I hesitated, pursing my lips. "Thanks, for you know, letting me stay."

"No problem, Mia." He replied, sitting on the couch.

I looked at him for a little while before going into the room, nearly bumping into a box that was stacked on top of another, I stepped around it and looked around. It _was_ small. I dumped my bags down and moved the boxes out of the way before looking out the little window and sitting on the floor. So... this was my new home.

For now, anyway.

After setting some of my stuff in the little chest of drawers, I started placing up a Paolo Nutini poster on the wall before setting a picture of my old friend and I down on the window sill. We were making silly faces and sitting on one of the statues. It was a muscular Rome statue. I was sitting on the right arm while she was sitting on the left as the statue made a pose showing up the musculus in his arms.

I felt a smile sneak onto my face. _Ah, good times_.

I set another one on the window sill besides it, this time, we were at the horse riding stables. I was sitting on top of Diablo and grinning, holding up a peace sign with my hand as I held the reins with the other, my head tilted and my tongue poked out cheekily. Gracie was closer to the camera lens, in the bottom left side corner of the picture with her index fingers pulling her cheeks wide as her tongue poke out, her hazel green iris's meeting in the middle as she pulled a cross eyed silly look towards the camera. Her head was tilted, like mine.

_Very good times_. I smiled, sadly this time. Grace visited me every day even though she was already adopted, she helped pay for my horse riding lessons since the orphanage didn't get a lot of extra money for us and the people who adopted her had a lot of money. Then we did gymnastics together and a couple of competitions. But we mostly did it for fun.

She didn't judge or avoid me like the other kids and adults did, she was like a sister. She _was_ my sister. Blood related or not. And even though we were a _long_ distance away... we'd still be best friends. God, I missed Gracie already. Sigh.

When I was finished customizing my room, I had peaked out of the door, seeing Alaric cleaning himself up and finishing his apartment and unpacking. I licked my lips, glancing towards my room and back towards him as I mused to myself in my head if I should just do the cowardly act and stay in my new small room or talk to Alaric.

Damn my inquisitive nature.

"Hey," I announced my presence, he glanced over towards me and gave me a smile. It was a little awkward, living with a stranger, no doubt. But I couldn't just ignore him and stay in my room. "So, you uh," I scratched my cheek as I thought of something to say. "What's your favorite colour?"

_Mentally smacking myself..._

What's his favorite colour? _Seriously?_ **_That's_**_ what the only thing you can think of?_ I asked myself and felt the heavy urge to bang my head. He smirked a little, amused by my lack of social skills. He chuckled and put the glass of whiskey down on the coffee table. Hey! I made him laugh at least!

"You want some ice cream?" He asked me and I perked up. "To get to know each other? It's only fair, I've missed out on your life enough, don't you think?"

"Uh, sure!" I smiled eagerly, happy that I had some time to get to know my father. I felt nervous and excited. He smiled back at me and grabbed his keys and wallet from the table, leading me towards the door. He turned towards his apartment and I eyed him in confusion as he stepped back inside, he glanced at me.

"I'll meet you down stairs, just let me get something,"

I shrugged and took the lift downstairs to the bottom floor, catching a glimpse of something that Alaric took something and put it in his coat pocket before locking the door behind him. I rocked on the balls of my feet, clasping my hands behind my back as I looked up at the roof of the elevator. My stomach fluttered slightly as the lift descended down to the bottom floor.

Walking out, I smiled at Alaric as he stepped off the stairs and walked besides me, I followed him in silence with my hands in my pockets. I took out the lighter and fiddled with it, flicking the fire of and on. It had a picture of a wolf imprinted on it. Alaric looked at me, frowning in slight concern.

"Should you, um, be playing around with that? Where did you even get a lighter?" He questioned skeptically and twisted his body around slightly to face me, walking sideways, his other hand was shoved in his jacket pocket while the other was hanging from his side.

"It was my friends." I answered innocently, putting it back in my pocket.

"And your friend just, casually, handed it over to you?" He rose an eye brow. "You don't smoke do you?"

"No. Of course not." I grimaced, I hated cigarette's. I had a teacher in school that smoked constantly on his breaks, I sat in the front seat unfortunately and the smell of smoke on his clothes always made it's way towards me which caused me to break into a coughing fit.

"Then why did your friend give you a lighter?"

"Huh." I smirked a little.

"What?"

"I guess I know where I get my nosiness from." I teased, avoiding the question. He laughed a little. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a history teacher." He replied, I raised my eye brows and looked at him in surprise. He grinned at my startled glance. "What?"

"I guess we have more in common than I thought." I mused, then explained. "I've always loved history, mostly on the Roman's or the Vikings but I do like other things. I'm quite curious about the past."

Like why my mother gave me up.

And why Alaric agreed to it.

He smirked and shook his head, holding the door open for me as we walked into the ice cream called 'Scoops' and I sat down at a table. He sat across from me with that mirthful smirk still on his face. He chuckled a little. "I guess we do." He got out his wallet. "So what flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry or vanilla. I don't mind." I answered, he glanced up at me for a moment before nodding and getting up to go and get my order. I waited for a while until he came back, his bowl was filled with chocolate and vanilla while mine was strawberry and vanilla. I took the spoon from him, listening to the song 'Paradise' by 'Coldplay' in the background playing from the speakers.

"So I guess I'm going to get enrolled in the school you're going to teach at?" I asked him, he nodded. "Great. I thought I was done with that."

"What do you mean?" He asked after swallowing some ice cream.

"Well..." I sheepishly fiddled with the plastic spoon. "I'm home-schooled and I got kicked out of school. No other school will take me. I bet you're wondering why that is?"

"Why?" He seemed almost cautious.

Well, might as well tell him. It was going to come out sooner or later.

"I may have... blew up a school."

He choked on the spoonful he shoved in his mouth and I eyed him with worry. Mostly because I was concerned if he would he kick me out. I finally found my real father and he might kick me out on the first day.

"Excuse me?" He asked in shock, taking a sip of his water to stop the choking.

"You're not gonna kick me out are you?" I asked nervously.

"Only if you promise not to set my apartment on fire," he laughed, a little nervously. But he didn't seem angry or hasty to get rid of me, not _yet_ anyway. "Was it just the school or more?"

"_Well_." I bit my lip awkwardly. "The hallway in the orphanage, a shed, one of the houses I was adopted in and... a...a church."

"...A... a _church_?" He stared, eye brows raised into his hairline.

"That was an accident." I quickly reassured him, he rose an eye brow. "I mean- they were _all_ accidents, but I _swear_ I didn't mean for the church of all places to catch fire! I thought this guy broke my lighter so I took it off him and tried to get it working again, it did but the church curtain caught on fire."

He stared still.

"Nobody was harmed." I said weakly, chewing on my hoodie string.

"_Wow_," he shook his head, continuing to eat his ice cream. "So how did you set them all on fire?"

"The first time, like all others, was a _complete_ _accident_." I pointed out, making sure he knew I wasn't insane. Which he probably did think I was. "I was in an after school club, angry and... upset at something somebody said. I had hidden in one of the drama classrooms behind a curtain, playing absentmindedly with a lighter that I had taken from my step-father at the time. But..."

"It caught on fire." Alaric finished, I nodded.

"My foster parents had thought I was too dangerous to be living in the same house as them, because the wife had finally gotten pregnant. So, since they finally managed to conceive a kid of their own, and they didn't want to deal with my-" I used quotation gestures with my fingers. "-'_Pyschotic_' disorder. Or whatever. They gave me back to the orphanage."

"That's a little harsh." He said, frowning a little. I nodded.

"So, after that, parents that came to the orphanage usually avoided me when they heard that I was 'unstable'." I rolled my eyes at the last part as I continued to explain to him my 'sob' story.

"That sucks." Alaric sent me a slightly guilty, sympathetic glance.

"The world isn't filled with sunshine and daisies." I shrugged. "But... still, I try to look on the bright side. At least I don't have to put up with their disgusting cooking anymore."

Alaric snorted bemusedly into his drink, causing people to glance at him weirdly. But he ignored them, I grinned at him as he smirked at me slightly, mirthful eyes upon me.

"Yeah, that's one way to look at it." He laughed, I joined in, genuinely happy. I finally had a father. It looked like our friendship was going into a good direction. As I watched him laugh, I heard the song 'Growing Up Beside You' by 'Paolo Nutini' come on in the background from the speakers.

For the first time in a long time.

I didn't feel sad, or lonely.

I was happy.


End file.
